When Angels Cry
by P.J. Halliwell
Summary: When the darkness embraces the sky, And the stars cease to sing, It is then That the angels will cry... Inspired by Laini Taylor's Daughter of Smoke and Bone


Prologue

Once upon a time it was said that "love never died," but when a daemon and a seraph fell in love, two souls perished. It was never the seraph's intention to fall for the daemon. He simply wanted a good time, he wanted her. She was flawless; the epitome of the term. But when he took her into his arms and gazed into her stormy eyes, his chest tightened; a feeling he had not ever felt before. He wanted to flee, but when her lips parted, all of his thought diminished into the realm of the abyss, and he made love to her that night along with the nights that followed. He was happy, he knew that they were both happy until the unthinkable happened: they sired a child.  
Rage had consumed him because he had never thought such a deed possible for them. He accused her of being unfaithful to him, but when she slapped him he realized that she could not have since he was the first to have ever touched her and no female had ever been with another after having been with him. The seraph asked for forgiveness because he knew he had mistaken. She simply laughed, his favorite laugh, the one that sounded as warm as the flame of the star and as gentle as the petal of a rose, and then she started to cry.  
A cry of fear, not about them, but for the child; a child who would never see the light of day nor the dark of night if their people discovered their love. He felt the weight of their love - their treason on his shoulders, but he did not care, he would not forsaken them, he loved her and his child, but deep in his thoughts he feared, feared how the child would be. He decided to flee with them, abandoning his kingdom, simply taking what they needed, but never got the chance to leave.  
The daemon's father had followed his daughter because he had noticed a change in her. He was aware that she had a lover, but did not expect who he saw toppling her. He tore them apart in the middle of the act and attacked the seraph who he then realized was their prince. He turned to look at his daughter and noticed as she dressed herself the swollen bulge in her belly. Every nerve of the daemon ignited with the flames of his kingdom and gave his battle cry as he set forth on his attack on his daughter. He never got to her.  
The seraph rammed the Oblivion, his divine spear in between the daemon's shoulders. The daemon's daughter gave cry unlike any other and ran towards her father's rigid body, giving her lover a look of utter anguish that pierced his warriors heart. He heard them before he saw them; the rise and fall of a legion of wings, beating as loud as the thunder's cry.  
Before he knew what he was doing, he tore the Oblivion from the daemon's spine and reached for his lovers arm, who hesitated, but obliged; her love for him meant more then her father's wrath.  
The daemon stumbled and gasped as a foreign pain pierced her womb. She looked at her lover and both fear and understanding filled his ethereal eyes. He picked her up and set flight, to where they had originally intended to go. The seraph had not noticed when the beating of wings had stopped, but he did not care, they were safe.  
His daemon gave a stifled cry; he descended immediately to the caves below; their child was coming. After what felt like centuries of torment, their child - son had arrived. The seraph had smiled at the small creature in his arms, even through all the blood he could see the beauty in him - his son. He was lost in the moment that he had not realized that his lover had not spoken. He turned his gaze toward her, she was looking at them, but there was no rise and fall of her chest. Tears consumed his eyes as he began to tremble and moved closer to his daemon. He shifted the child to one arm and used the other near her breast, no pulse, she was dead.  
Time froze for him, he could not see nor breathe nor notice the beating of wings drawing near. He started to cry wanting to die and wishing that he had never fallen in love, but he knew it was too late and that he had to protect their child,; he would grieve later. He quickly removed his shirt and wrapped it around his child, wiping the blood off of him and took off without a glance at his love.  
He did not make it far before the wings caught up to him, he put up a good fight one worthy of a Seraph prince, but it was not enough. He was overpowered by the daemon king's guard. With the last of strengths he masked the child's presence and was executed inches before him.  
The king's guard then picked up the remains of the seraph, unaware that a child was screaming as they did so. They dispersed and picked up their ex-princess's body in the caves below where they would take them to a healed and raging king. A king who burned both of their bodies with a look of anguish for his fallen daughter and disgust for the prince seraph. He had been too caught up in his rage to notice that the daemon had had their child and he would never know.  
At least not until the light became shadow; a darkness that would bring the end.


End file.
